


Broken Masks

by GeekyIdiotCassy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen has an awesome accent, Depends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kanda isn't a jerk, Masks, blah blah blah, possible multichapter, possible/future yullen, we all hate central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCassy/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCassy
Summary: Yu Kanda was someone who could easily tell if they were wearing a mask or lying. He could easily tell if their smiles or reactions were fake. That is why Allen Walker pissed him off to no end, with all of the fake smiles and lies. So of course, the moment he got really fed up with it, he went to look for the sprout and make him spill what he’s hiding.Rated T because Kanda doesn't hold back on swearing.





	Broken Masks

Yu Kanda was someone who could easily tell if they were wearing a mask or lying. He could easily tell if their smiles or reactions were fake. That is why Allen Walker pissed him off to no end, with all of the fake smiles and lies. So of course, the moment he got really fed up with it, he went to look for the sprout and make him spill what he’s hiding.

Here’s the hard part, there was now a guard dog watching the sprout 24/7. So, it’s currently hard to catch the white haired teen alone for even a few minutes, at most a few seconds. But then his chance arrived, he and the sprout was sent onto a mission, alone. Just them, no guard dog.

They got onto the train and Kanda decided to ask him about it later, instead, he just studied the mask that was Allen Walker. His eyes were clouded, not normally showing the true emotion. His smiles and reactions were fake, practiced most likely. There were so many scars, it was hard to tell which came before becoming an exorcist, so Kanda looked at the most faded that were visible(which was surprisingly a lot).

When they got to the inn that they were going to stay at, Kanda cornered the sprout into a corner. Making sure the sprout couldn’t escape, he looked at the surprised teen.

“Drop the mask and tell me why the fuck you even wear it.” He ordered the sprout, who froze.

“Wh-What do you mean, Kanda?” The sprout’s voice wavered, as quickly as it came, an emotion disappeared into the depths of the silver pools.

“You know what I mean, drop the fake smiles and emotions and tell me why the fuck you act that way.” Kanda stepped forward towards the sprout, who looked around for an exit. When he found none, he looked at Kanda.

“Nothing leaves this room, deal? I’ll tell you as long as you promise to keep quiet, and you mean it. Nothing gets out, or I’ll come and find you, and you’ll learn more about what I am able to do.” The sprout looked at him with a stoic and emotionless face.

“Fine.” Kanda took a step back, and watched as the air around the sprout changed. The sprout’s normally pure silver eyes changed and became stormier. The air around him dropped multiple degrees, and his whole posture shifted.

“Ya don’t know how long I’ve been waiting.” His voice changed too, a heavy British accent carried within it. “Do ya know how tirin’ it gets holdin’ up all of ya emotions? I knew if I showed mah true self this late in ta game, I’d be a dead man by mornin’.”

“Holy shit.” Was Kanda’s reaction. The sprout looked at him with a raised brow before smirking.

“Surprised?” There was a coldness in his eyes that replaced the normal fake happiness. “Ya know, when I learned of ya past, I was surprised myself.” The sprout, no Allen, moved and sat down on one of the two beds. “I had a lot of time to myself in that cell that those Central blokes put me in afta’ I sent ya and Alma to Mater. I thought ‘bout showing mah true self, then I crossed ta idea out. Nothin’ but death there, the Leverrier bastard would try to try me for heresy. Then ya came back and I was allowed out of that hellhole of a cell. I’ll tell ya more ‘bout me if ya tell me why ya came back?” Allen looked at him with genuine confusion.

“I started something that I intend to end with my own hands.” Kanda spoke simply. Allen looked at him, then gave a short laugh. A genuine laugh.

“Well, settle down, this will be a bit.” He motioned to the other bed. Kanda sat down, placing Mugen beside the bed, and waited for Allen to continue.

“Where to start, well, when I was born, I was abandoned by mah parents. Left me in a bloody alley for some orphanage lady to pick me up. Now, ta orphanage may sound nice, but it was a living hell. Bein’ born with a deformity, I was always treated differently, beaten. It first started with names, but it soon evolved into something else. Less food, less water, thinner clothing, thinner blankets, no pillow, being forced into a closet, and so on. Well, ta orphanage was also an underground auction house, I was sold off to some priest who tried to exorcise me, sayin’ the devil was possessing mah arm and that I needed to die.” Allen sighed, “I left the church, movin’ to the streets. Met a old guy who taught me ‘bout how street life works, then left me. I began a life of thievery, stole whatever I could sell to buy food. Got to ta point where everyone knew of ta demon child Red, me.” Allen gave a soft chuckle that made Kanda’s scowl soften into a frown.

“I saw many things durin’ my life on ta streets, people dyin’ left an’ right. Murder, rape, hell I’ve even seen someone bloody kidnap someone.” Allen shrugged like it was nothing, “Then I went to ta circus for work. I was only fiveish? Six? Dunno, never learned mah true age.” Kanda’s eyes widened a tiny fraction, but Allen continued. “I’d switch from ta circus and streets, either way I’d be beat, poisoned once. I’ve been starved, dehydrated, hell, I nearly bled to death once as well. But one day afta’ a pretty bad beatin’ from one of the clowns, Cosimov, I met anotha’ clown. He told me ‘bout his dog who had also been beaten by Cosimov and died.”

“Who was this clown?” Kanda asked carefully, looking at Allen in a new light.

“Mana.” Allen spoke with the most genuine smile, “He adopted me that Christmas, gave me a name. Even though I was named afta’ ta dead dog, Allen, I didn’t care. We travelled circus from circus togetha’. He’d protect me from people that’d try to attack me an’ hurt me, he always gave me that little more than half of the little food we had. He even taught me a game, it was a secret code game that he said children played. You’d make up your own code language, and the other would have to translate it.” Allen held out his hand and Timcanpy landed on it, opening it’s mouth to show the Musician’s Score. “Little did I know it was all leading to this.” Tim closed it’s mouth and flew back to Allen’s head.

“One day, we entered a new town. He had taught me some proper English, so I didn’t sound like I just crawled off ta streets. Still ‘ad mah ‘orrible attitude though, that’d nevah change.” Allen smirked again, his eyes glowing in coldness and mischief. “But that new town, a carriage ‘ad gotten out of control. Mana an’ I were crossin’ ta street when it happened. The carriage hit Mana and almost killed him instantly.” Allen’s smirk vanished and was replaced by an emotionless face, sadness clouded his eyes. “I dunno how long I sat at his grave, but soon enough the Earl came. Made a deal with ‘im. Called Mana, but my innocence activated for ta first time. Killed ‘im again, and in mah grief an’ sorrow, created a substitute for Mana. Created, as Master calls it, the Mask of Mana. Worn it ever since.” Allen ran a hand through his hair, a deep sigh escaping his lips. “It was good gettin’ this off mah chest. Thanks for listenin’ Kanda.” He smiled at Kanda, who scoffed.

“Whatever sprout. Just don’t go dying, I don’t want to carry your dead weight back to headquarters.” He stood up and walked over to Allen. “Also, just between us, you can drop your mask whenever it’s just us alone.”

“That’d be nice.” Allen stretched. “Ya can also drop ta stoic act ‘round me. I know ya past too, let’s both drop our masks.”

Kanda smiled. “Sounds nice to just drop the act, eh sprout?”

“Well, BaKanda, it indeed does. Even though whenever ‘Black Allen’, as Lavi calls it, comes out, I’m slippin’ a little of mah old self in there.”

“And I show a little of emotion in battle and training. Or whenever I’m generally alone.” Kanda shrugs, sitting next to Allen, who smiled.

“I hate humans, don’t you?”

“I especially hate those who believe they’re better than others.” Kanda agreed. Mutual respect was filling the air as Allen leaned back against the bed and sighed, his face and muscles finally relaxing. Kanda continued sitting there as he looked down at Allen, shaking his head, he moved to the other bed and laid down for the night.

Huh, I guess his story was a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, depending on how this is taken, I may make this a multichapter fic. This is also my first fanfic on AO3, so I'm not completely used to making stuff on here.
> 
> :|


End file.
